


Open up your mind and let me step inside

by lyllytas



Series: Play the game [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens), aziraphale has a danger kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyllytas/pseuds/lyllytas
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale explore the wild world of kinks
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Play the game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609999
Comments: 1
Kudos: 141





	Open up your mind and let me step inside

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know, I think this is going to be easier if I split this into a series going forward. I mean this first part has 3 sex scenes and the tags are going to get pretty wild.

“Angel??” Crowley calls as he enters the bookshop. Aziraphale is here, he feels him. He flips the open sign over to closed and locks the door. “Where are you?”

“I'm back here,” Aziraphale answers, “doing some paperwork. My dear boy, inventory doesn't do itself, you know.”

Crowley laughs as he makes his way through the bookshop. “What the devil do you need to do inventory for? It's been ages since you sold a book.”

“It's the spirit of the thing.” He can almost hear the irritation on Aziraphale's face

Crowley pauses at the door to the backroom. Aziraphale has his jacket off and shirt sleeves rolled up and his little reading glasses on. _“Ah!”_ A tiny huff of air comes out instead of his intended sentence. “Angel, you have five seconds to put away any papers you don't want ruffled.”

“Ruffled?” Aziraphale frowns as he turns in the chair, squinting up at Crowley.

- _adorable_ \- Crowley's brain thinks. _“Too_ _slow.”_ He crosses the room and pulls Aziraphale up by his collar.

“Arp!” Aziraphale yelps. “Dear, what are you-”

His word are cut off as Crowley kisses him. It starts off demanding, and Crowley deepens it, plundering the angel's mouth, and then moves down, sucking on his neck and leaving red skin. His tongue brushes over a spot that makes Aziraphale exhale sharply and he latches on, sucking a hickey. Crowley pushes him back onto the desk still snogging him within an inch of his eternal life.

“Let me take off my glasses at least.” Aziraphale protests weakly.

“Leave them on. Leave everything on.” He nips playfully at the angel's neck and then moves down to the exposed wrists, licking and kissing each one.

“What are you playing at now?” Aziraphale wonders.

Crowley pushes him back against the desktop without relenting. “Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now? Like a plump juicy apple that you just want to sink your teeth into. He slowly unbuttons Aziraphale's waistcoat and then his shirt.

Aziraphale shudders as Crowley breathes over his chest, before sucking one of his tender nipples into his mouth.

“Crowley!”

Crowley swirls his tongue around the tiny bud. “You should give proper breasts a try.”

“They make my clothes fall all wrong.”

“Picky, Picky, angel.” He chuckles. “That's fine, I like these ones too.” He moves over to the other nipple, kissing it before swirling his tongue around it.

“Oh _heavens!”_

“No Heaven here, just me.” Crowley smirks at his lame pun. “And I think you went out of your way to be extra tempting today.”

“I have _no_ idea what you mean!” Aziraphale insists.

“Lying? Naughty angel.” Crowley nipped up his neck, letting his fangs bleed through. “You never have any _'idea'_ and yet you seem to find yourself in the most ridiculous situations.” He unbuttons Aziraphale's trousers. They are thankfully more modern than many of his clothes and even have a zipper. (This pair of his came from the 1950's though the angel will undoubtedly hold on to them for a couple hundred more years) Crowley pulls the trousers down and they slide downwards till they catch on Aziraphale's shoes. _“Oh_ your thighs.” Crowley squeezes Aziraphale's thighs, momentarily distracted.

Crowley moves his hands inwards and up. “Oh, what a wonderful effort you've made for me.” He breathes eying the glistening lips of Aziraphale's cunt. Where Crowley embraces genders and fully lives them, the angel doesn't care too much about things like gender or parts. He likes to mix and match. It is always a delicious surprise with Aziraphale.

Crowley kneels so that Aziraphale's legs are trapped by his pants. “I almost forgot what I was going to do.”

“And what was that?”

“Taste you, of course.” He wills his tongue to be more snakelike and licks along Aziraphale's inner thigh, a long stripe, teasing him.

Aziraphale spreads his knees wider, trying to force the demon to pay proper attention to him.

“Lying and pushy too.” Crowley slides his fingers through the slick folds, moving upwards.

Aziraphale gasps when Crowley teases his clit, his hands flying up.

“You know what, angel, I'm feeling generous today. I'll let you mess up my hair.” Crowley flicks the nub again with his thumb. “well, go on then, hands on my head.”

Aziraphale does as instructed.

“Hold on.” Crowley brings his tongue back into the mix, tasting Aziraphale's essence and doing some _quite_ weird things.

“Crowley, Crowley,” Aziraphale pants, grinding down.

He loves seeing Aziraphale like this, greedy, eager, chasing after his release. And Aziraphale will let him do this for hours, letting Crowley give him everything he needs.

<~`>

Crowley is not sure what Hell would think if they knew. He'd almost certainly be in _Very_ _Real_ _Trouble._ But Demons are supposed to be selfish and break the rules. Sneaking around with Aziraphale is certainly breaking the rules. But breaking rules is what he's good at, and Aziraphale is worth throwing the whole rule-book away.

<~~>

There's a knock on the bookstore door, and he can hear the archangels through the walls.

Aziraphale is riding him. They're in the backroom of the bookstore, and one of _them_ could come in at any moment. Crowley stops breathing, stops thinking. He's just filled with utter panic. There's no good explanation. If they catch them, that's it. But Aziraphale slowly keeps moving. Crowley bites his fist in an effort to stay calm and quiet. He tries to catch Aziraphale's eye, but the angel isn't looking at him. Crowley closes his eyes and resits the urge to buck up. ]

Finally, Finally they give up and go away. 

Crowley growls, seeing red. “Don't you ever do that again.” He picks Aziraphale up and pins him against the back of the chair. “Naughty angel, aren't you?” He pants in Aziraphale's ear. “What if they had gone looking? Then what?”

“I don't, _oh_ Crowley.”

Crowley lets his features shift more demon like. He uses his claws to rake down Aziraphale's back, not enough to hurt him, but hard enough to leave marks.

Aziraphale's breath goes sharp. “Oh, Crowley.”

Crowley pulls him out of the chair and pins him to the wall, forcing himself back in the angel.

“ _Oh,_ oh!”

Crowley's forked tongue licks the shell of his ear, tasting his arousal.

“You're enjoying this, you bastard.” Crowley fucks into him harder.

“Yes! Oh, Crowley, _please!”_

“Who am I to deny when you ask so _nicely?”_

He holds Aziraphale's hips, his claws _digging_ into plump skin. It's hard in this position to get the angle he wants.

He growls and pulls Aziraphale to the floor, probably rougher than he normally would.

“Cowley!” Aziraphale says when he flips him over to face the carpet.

He pulls the angels hips up, till he's on his hands and knees.

“Bleedin' Archangels, and you're thinking of sex. He reaches around Aziraphale to take him in hand and leaves a bruising mark on Aziraphale's neck.

“Ah!” Pain tinged with pleasure. He loves this scent. He feels scales rippling under his skin and he tries to control his inner demon. To be human shaped. Aziraphale squirms beneath him. It feels so good. He doesn't let Aziraphale move till he's sated.

<~>

The phone rings in Crowley's office. It rings again much to the demon's dismay.

He's busy right now. Aziraphale is under the desk, worshiping him with his mouth.

“I'd better answer that.” Crowley says, closing his eyes to try to regain control over himself. “If I don't, they'll get creative, and I really don't want to explain _this_ to some news anchor on the Beeb.”

Crowley picks up his phone, hoping to make the conversation short.

“Yeah?”

“Crowley.” Hastur's voice comes over the phone.

Aziraphale's tongue teases across the head of his prick and Crowley almost shoots out of his chair. Crowley tries his hardest to control his breath. _What in Satan's name is Aziraphale doing?!_

Aziraphale, the little shit, looks at him like he knows exactly what Crowley is thinking and slowly pulls up, teasing him with his tongue before sinking down again.

He keeps it up, doing his best to get to Crowley during the call.

Thankfully the call is short, and he hangs up as quickly as he can.

“You are in sooo much trouble!” Crowley pulls him out from under the desk by his shirt collar once he manages to get off the line.

“Didn't like it?” Aziraphale looks smugly at him through dusty eyelashes. His voice is teasing. “It looked like part of you was enjoying it.”

“You.” Crowley growls. “Pulling a stunt like that again, I ought to box your ears.”

“You seemed like you were enjoying it.” Aziraphale shuffles forward on his knees so he can nuzzle against the base of Crowley's prick.

“You are utterly naughty, angel.” He pulls Aziraphale to his feet and shoves him onto the desk. He miracles away their Aziraphale's clothes, doesn't bother with his own, his prick is already hanging out, leaking. Aziraphale doesn't even look ashamed of himself when Crowley fucks into him, normally he'd drag this part out, he likes teasing his angel the human way, but right now he _needs_ it. Aziraphale has driven him crazy.

Afterword, Crowley waves away the mess and rights both of their clothes. “Aziraphale,” He rests his head on the desk and focuses on his breathing. “Can you please stop almost getting us caught by our bosses cause you're horny? If this is some kink of yours, we have to work out something that _isn't_ likely to end in total flames.”

“Kink?” Aziraphale pauses, his hands straightening his bow tie, caught on the word. “Like a knot in your muscles? What does that have to do with sex?”

“NO.” Crowley says flatly. “Kink, as in Kinky, like pervy, manky sex. Like fetishes and stuff.”

“I wouldn't say I have a kink for nearly getting us in trouble.”

“This is the second time you've done it!”

“I just think it's kind of exciting that whoever on the other end of the line has no idea of what's going on.”

“That's a kink!” Crowley shifts on the desk so he can look at Aziraphale.

“Ooh,” Aziraphale makes a face, his eyes growing wide. “That sounds like something angels shouldn't have.”

“Oh, _relax_ ,” He puts a very human hand on Aziraphale's shoulder. “Everyone on this earth has kinks, _trust_ me, I'm a demon, it's my job to know these things.”

Aziraphale pauses, taking that in. “Does that mean, _you_ have kinks?” Aziraphale glances at him earnestly.

“Erm, sure.” Crowley shrugs. “Ya know there's the usual stuff, like hair pulling, and pain.”

“Dear, you're a demon, that's hardly a kink," He looks at Crowley. "If I had to suffer through embarrassment, you should too.”

“I'd like to.” Crowley's face flamed up.

“Hm?”

“Embarrassment, erm humiliation. Whatever you want to call it. Submission and Shameful stuff.” Crowley clears his throat. “I'm kinda pretty into that.”

Aziraphale blinks. That hadn't been what he was expecting at all.What

“Now can we _please_ focus on you?” Crowley rolls over on the desk to look at the angel. “Does it have to be our bosses, or will anyone do?”

Aziraphale thinks. “I don't know?” He ponders more. “I suppose we'll have to do some _experimenting._ ” He looks thrilled at the prospect.

“If it keeps you happy and doesn't give me a heart attack, I'm all for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
